Friend or Foe
by BlackDagger143
Summary: Two spies, both from opposing sides. Objective? Observe the other and the demon known as Sebastian Michaelis. The year is 2012 and times have gotten rough. If anything goes wrong there may be a blood bath. Though if everything goes according to schedule, the shinigami and demons have one less problem to worry about. So, will they be friends... or foes?
1. Prolouge

Can Life Get Worse?

Silver P.O.V.

Well, … nothing can get more- "KONEEEEEEEEEKOOOOOOO!" Nope I lied.

"WHY ARE THERE FREAKING "ICINGED" BONE SHAPED BISCUITS IN MY ROOM!?"

"...Ask Undertaker. I was asleep for let's see... oh yeah, HALF THE WEEK!"

"Oh yeah. UNDERTAKER!" My name is not Koneko, it is actually Silver. Silver Knox, sister to Ronald Knox. The one yelling earlier, is the stupid, idiotic, squirmy, son of a *&^%#, wait she's a female... well daughter of the devil, student to that infernal "Sebastian" and employee of the Phantomhive family,... Is Kurai. Though she seems to hate a great variety of things so to many of the staff, she is Kirai, but only I call her Usagi. The stupid... Rabbit.

Now for those of you who are curious. The year is 2012. I was sent, by William T. Spears, my supervisor, to investigate the newest demon Ciel Phantomhive. It was said that his soul had been stolen and then turned into a demon while on the same day five other demons were killed along with a young boy named Alois, at least that was how he was recorded. Back to the matter at hand, I am investigating the return of Ciel Phantomhive. It says in the given documents that the leash between the brat and the "Sebastian" is still in place. My mission, observe the two demons and if necessary eliminate them. Though adding that damn Usagi, my plans may have to change. Can life get any worse?

XXX

Kurai P.O.V.

Well only now I found out, that the icing covered bone biscuits really were just icing. Heh heh, silly me. Anyway. I am Kurai. I am the daughter of Lucifer sister and student to Sebastian. I have been sent to the earth plane to investigate not only Sebastian but to observe the newest member of those stupid Shinigami. Though is my suspicions are correct... it should be Koneko. She's even under the care of Undertaker. Man... but my mission sucks. All I have to do is observe. I want some real action. Oh well. BYE BYE!

XXX

Sebastian P. O. V.

Damn, father. Now he's sent his spy. The little Kurai. I hate her. I actually hate her so much I ended calling her Kirai. Hm. Well not only am I being spied on by my little sister, but a member of the Shinigami department. Does this life of mine have to get any worse? I didn't even get to eat my master's soul. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!


	2. Ch 1 Silver and the Question Game

Ch. 1 The Question Game

It was an alright day for the child. Silver Knox was her name. She was a AAA student in everything. She had passed the final exam with no problem at all, even if her partner was a B average. She was now in the ranks of shinigami.

"Silver Knox. You are now a shinigami. You'll be in the hands of William T. Spears, understand?"

"Yes sir." Silver Knox, known for her silver hair that resembled the reflection of the moon, and the color of her eyes, unlike normal shinigami, an emerald gold. The colors intertwined, unlike the other's, whose colors clashed, she had no need for glasses, but preferred to wear a set. Hers looked like goggles. Silver was also known for her extremely young age. She was only 1500 years old. Most average shinigami would be around 2500 years old, if they made it at all. She was being lead to the office of William T. Spears. Little did she know, her older brother Ronald would be there to.

XXX

The door opened revealing an orange haired boy and a neatly combed haired man. Silver took a look at the orange haired boy and her face turned into shock. He turned to see who was entering the room, and there Ronald could see, his little sister.

"SILVER?"

"RONALD!?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" They synced. Ronald was happily surprised, and Silver was already annoyed. Who was next? William T. Spears, spoke up. "That is not a good first impression, Ms. Knox." Silver looked his way, and bowed. "I apologize sir." William gave a nod letting it pass by. Again he spoke.

"It's alright, I already have a job for you anyway. Grell will escort you, but for now, a short briefing." The shinigami that had walked her to his office had flinched, most that were given a job at their arrival would die. He left, closing the door. Silver had not cared either way, unlike Ronald, she had a work ethic. Get the job done discreetly, subtly, and with precision. She was nearly a copy of William T. Spears, but there was a great gap between them. On her free time, she liked doing a variety of things, while William, spent his free time, trying to work on unnecessary paperwork. There was still a wide difference between the two.

"Your assignment, head to the human world and investigate a certain pair of demons."

"Demons?"

"Yes, have you heard of Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Yes sir. He died at the age of 13, I believe sometime during the 19th century."

"Yes, but that is not completely true. He was turned into a demon and now holds an eternal link between another, his butler Sebastian Michaelis."

"That's possible?"

"Yes, and I would like you to investigate that. We may need knowledge of it some time later."

"Yes sir. "

"Oh- and if anything goes wrong, eliminate them."

"Yes sir." Just then, Grell stepped in. Clad in red leather skinny jeans, a tight t-shirt, colored white, and still wore Madam Red's jacket over. His shoes were ankle high boots that laced, heels present at the bottom. "Ah, Mr. Sutcliff, what good timing. This is Silver." William waved a hand toward Silver as she gave a slight bow. "Oh~ so this is the kid. She's so young!"

"Yes, you are to escort her to her assigned area, Mr. Sutcliff."

"Eh! Already? I just got back from-"

"Immediately. Mr. Sutcliff."

"Tch why are you so cruel Will!" A sharp gaze from the black haired man had made the red head flinch. "Alright, alright, no need to be so mean. Come on let's go." "Yes sir." Replied Silver. They left.

XXX

Somewhere in London Grell and Silver had been walking around.

"Sir, are we lost."

"No, we're just taking a detour."

"Yes sir." Silence. The whole trip was full of silence. Silver didn't mind she, actually, was quite fond of silence. Though Grell, on the other hand, did not share the same feeling. "So, kid... what's your name? I never read your report"

"Knox. Silver Knox."

"Oh, your Ronnie's sister."

"Ronnie?"

"Ronald."

"Oh forgive my ignorance."

"It's alright. I only assumed you had a nickname for him. Do you have any... activities you like to do on your free time?"

"A variety of things, read, train,... play _Fruit Ninja_... um draw at times. I do a great deal."

"_Fruit Ninja_? That touch screen game?"

"Yes, it's very interesting. My highest score was 358, but that's it so far."

"Ah. Any musical favorites?"

"Before I reveal that, would we be playing the Question game?"

"Maybe, I just want to get a slight background of you, that's all."

"Ah well...after I answer your question I would like to ask you a question."

"Fine by me, now, any musical taste?"

" I prefer listening to Yoko Shimomura_._ Um, sometimes Joe Hisaishi. Many more, but they are my top two. Now, my turn. Do you have any favorite movies?"

"None that come to mind... Maybe _Sherlock Holmes, _but I can't find a favorite that comes to mind." Grell turned his head and gave a smile towards Silver. It seemed that they would get along just fine. They walked on taking turns, asking questions, answering questions. Though only later towards the end of the day did Grell admit, they were indeed lost.


End file.
